You said you'd never leave me
by harrietfiat500
Summary: Hiya everyone, this story was already publsihed but had some mistakes so i have corrected them and uploading again, this is the second one to my first story 'So your just going to leave' i really hope you emjoy this and the other chapters that are coming and leave your reviews for me to read again thank you :-)
1. Chapter 1

**You said you'd never leave**

Chuck and Blair had just got in from the airport; Chuck had wanted to be there for when Nate got back from France. They had dinner with him and had come back to their suit at the Empire; Blair went straight into their bedroom and changed into something a little more comfortable. Blair knew Chuck took a while to get over their little disputes and she thought she had the perfect idea to make him her Chuck again.

"Blair, where have you ran off to so quickly?" he shouted from their kitchen

"Come into the bedroom and find out" she shouted back playfully

As Chuck walked in he saw Blair sitting on their bed wearing nothing, apart from their bed sheets which she had wrapped around her.

"Normally you know I would have made an effort and dressed up for you but I know how hungry you must be going with no dessert so I thought I would do instead?" she winked at him and walked towards their bed.

"well aren't you just amazing he added" as put one knew upon the bed ready to climb on and one hand on her cheek, she shook his jacket off and he started to kiss her.

Chuck kissed her slowly and not in the usual hot Chuck Bass kind of way, his hands didn't go in all the places they usually did, in fact he was hardly touching her at all.

"Come on Chuck I know that slow and steady wins the race but I'm 24 not 76, come on what's wrong?" she gazed into his worried eyes.

"Sorry I'm just tired, sorry I'll be better now" he continued kissing her slowly with his hands on her head.

She pushed him off and wrapped the sheet back round her.

"What are you doing Blair?" he asked

"Chuck I know you don't like dwelling on our sadder times, but seriously you still haven't go over last week have you?"

"I want to Blair, but every time you come near me and I try to touch you I just cant stop thinking about you with that other man" he said

"obviously I know that's horrible for you and I wish if I could turn back time it never would have happened, but there is no other man I want to do this with but you, and I'm not being funny or anything but you're not even getting anything for me are you?" she looked down at his pants which he hadn't even taken off, and there was nothing it was like they hadn't even done what they just had.

"Blair, please" he covered himself with his pillow.

"Well don't hide it, there's nothing even there for me to see, you don't find me sexy anymore do you?" she said with a lump in her throat.

"Don't ever say that, of course I find you sexy, you're the sexiest women on this world and I will never ever stop seeing you in that way" he said with his hand on her cheek.

"Then why haven't you got a" she started before he interrupted her.

"look I know we haven't done so in weeks now and I know that's so out of character for us, especially me Chuck Bass but that's not you it's me, and your right I can't do this now, right listen I don't ever want to break up with you, but I'm going back to Lillie's for a while" he slowly slid his hands off her face and she held them.

"No Chuck please, you said you'd never leave"

"I'm not don't think that I am but I have to go away now so our relationship gets better now and we don't have any more problems like this ever again, it's only for a while" he replied strongly.

With that Blair couldn't help herself any longer, she got up off the bed crying her eyes out with the bed sheet wrapped round her, and she walked over to Chuck who was packing his bag.

She took his hand and pulled him closer. "I know this is my fault, so I'll go, this is your home" she wept making it difficult to understand her. "I'll go back home"

"No Blair this is your home to, you belong here"

"And so do you" she shouted whilst crying

"Come on Blair don't cry, I don't want to leave you like this" he said and sat back down on their bed "come here "he whispered to her.

She sat down beside him and he pulled them down so they were laying, he pulled the covers up and she lay on his chest, he started playing with her hair and she started to calm down, for the next half an hour they just cuddled.

Chucked looked down to find Blair sleeping, he knew it would be best for him to leave her sleeping and for him to just got but he knew when she woke up to find him not there it would kill her.

"Blair" he slowly shook her to wake her up "Blair I'm going now, I love you so much, don't forget that and I'll call you tomorrow"

"I love you too, call me" she whispered welling up again.

"Give me a kiss then"

She slowly turned round and kissed him on the lips, he felt the tears on his face and with that he left and left Blair stunned in the middle of their big empty bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Spotted: Chuck Bass fleeing his Empire hand in hand with some luggage and no Queen B in sight, where will he go to now, my bet is the Van Der Woodsens. It has been reported to me by a very reliable source that Queen B and the CEO of Bass industries have gone their separate ways, after me digging up the dirt, so sorry Chuck but you deserve to know right?

XOXO Gossip Girl.

Chuck arrived at the Van Der Woodsens penthouse, he didn't know what he was going to say to his family, he didn't people knowing that he and Blair had, had arguments as they were seen as a power couple and he liked that and didn't want people to think they were weak by having arguments, although he knew he had already become weaker by how much he loved her.

"Chuck, thank goodness you're here, I thought you would go and do something stupid!" said Serena running over throwing her arms around him,

"Nice to see you to sis but what are you going on about? And where's Lilly?" Chuck asked slightly confused.

"Chuck, you don't know, yours and Blair's arguments all over Gossip Girl, I knew you too had an occasional problem, but this time it must have been bad, you broke up! I can't believe it?"

"Look I didn't want anyone to know this is between me and Blair, but since you know now I might as well explain" he said has he hung up his coat and went to sit down. "Wait I thought you would have asked Blair, I mean you have had plenty of time I took my time getting here, to confuse Gossip Girl, obviously it didn't work" he said.

"No I've rang Blair loads of times it just goes straight to voicemail" she explained.

"I better go back and see if she's okay, I left her in such a state" Chuck said getting back up.

"No Chuck stay, Blair will be okay; I'll go and see her later, just tell me what's happened?"

"Ok, but don't laugh at me" he said with a sour face, "Promise" she said quickly after.

"Well the other day me and Blair were at home and then that stupid blast came through of her and that other man coming out of the hotel room, anyway we had a massive row and said some horrible things to each other and then I thought I was ok"

"Wait that was ages ok, you haven't made up yet" she interrupted.

"Let me finish then" he said sternly

"opps, sorry" she said with a giggle

"and then I thought I was fine and we were fine" he continued, "but we haven't connected in a while, you know?" he said as she nodded understandingly, "and then when she finally went to all this effort for me last and was being so Blair and everything I love about her, I just froze I couldn't get anything, you know for her, down there, it was like it didn't work and believe me its normally as punctual as anything and then she got upset and started saying how she didn't think I found her beautiful and sexy anymore, which I totally do, but I can see why she thought that I didn't but she's wrong, and there you go that's what happened" Chuck explained.

"Wait she cheated on you" asked Serena in shock.

"Well yes, but it's not as bad as it sounds we had only been together for about a week" he explained

"Ok well fair enough, but you two can't normally keep your hands off each other, and you would jump at any chance you got to be with each other in that way, so what's changed do you not fancy her anymore?"

"Of course I bloody do, I love her" he shouted

"Ok I know you do and I'm sorry, but I can see why she would think that, you know how conscience she is about her body, I'm going to go over and see her" she said worried about Blair's health.

"oh shit, I know, how could I forget, she's going to hate me now, I've probably made her feel horrible, I'm coming too" he said

"No Chuck, you stay here wait for mum to come home, it will be better if I go on my own" she explained.

With that Serena got up from the sofa got her bad and her coat and left, Chuck was just left there thinking and now it was worst because he was even more worried about Blair.

Well, well, well upper East siders seem like people are avoiding Chuck Bass like the plague first he left Blair and now Serena's left him. I do like pulling things apart.

XOXO Gossip Girl.

Chuck the blast through on his phone, he was wondering how many other people had seen this and how many people would be laughing at him, but then he realised he didn't care he just wanted him and Blair to be okay and he realised how stupid he was for letting Gossip Girl do this in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" Serena was in the back of her limo and for her it couldn't get to the empire fast enough, she wasn't even thinking straight she just wanted to get to her best friend straight away because she was really worried about her./p 


End file.
